


Whatever Happened To Predictability?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, request from tumblr, this is pure fluff goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get a few drinks in him, and Lafayette runs his mouth. Cue Alex interrogating Laurens about what their French friend let slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened To Predictability?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Lams prompt: Laurens describes his crush to Ham, who, being the oblivious busybody he is, doesn't realise that it's him being described. Angst ensues but it's ok in the end when either Ham figures it out, or Laurens has an "IT'S YOU YA DINGUS" moment.
> 
> this was reaally cute so naturally i HAD to fill it immediately. also i know the title is from full house cut me some slack

It's close to midnight when Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette trip over each other into the dorm, laughing like crows. Alex lowers the top of his laptop and raises an eyebrow at the trio, and he can't help but laugh along too.

"ALEXANDER!" Lafayette cries, falling forward onto the bed, his face landing just short of Alex's knees. Alex pats Lafayette's springy hair with a chuckle. "'Ow you say..... Wasted?"

Laurens and Hercules burst into another loud round of laughter, patting each other on the shoulder. When they calm, Laurens pulls Lafayette's body from Alex's bed and hands him off to Hercules. "We stopped at the bar for a few after training. I only had two pints of Sam Adams, but Herc and Laf cure can throw 'em back."

Lafayette's eyes are half-hooded, but his smile is in full force. "John finally told us who he's been crushing onnnnn." He lolls his head towards Alex. "And I mus-must say, I do approve."

"Alright, you guys go home." Laurens begins pushing the giggling pair out of the dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Laurens loves-" Hercules and Lafayette shout together, but Alex doesn't hear the name of the coveted crush because Laurens slams the door.

"Laurens loves...?" Alex repeats, hoping he'll be let in on the secret. But then the thought of hearing, of knowing the name won't be his, makes something in his stomach tighten like he's about to vomit. He lifts his laptop and resumes typing to try and occupy his mind, but to no avail- all he can think about is Laurens making butterfly eyes at some hunk holding a turtle in his biology class, or doodling some other guy's name in his folder, sitting on some man's lap at the bar, talking in hushed tones, leaning in just enough....

"Just a guy." Laurens shrugs and sits on Alex's bed, lifting Alex's legs onto his lap. "You still working on that PoliSci essay?"

Alex avoids eye contact at all costs. "Nah. Burr emailed me for the notes and one thing led to another and now we're arguing over the election. Did you know he's a Clinton supporter?"

"Ooh," Laurens leans in to see the screen, and raises an eyebrow at the six long paragraphs Alex has already typed, working on a seventh.

"Laurens loves who?" Alex asks again, because now he feels sick and he has to know.

Laurens pulls Alex's blanket around his shoulders. "I told you, just a guy. Laf was running his mouth."

"Do I know him?" Alex tries to make it sound nonchalant, suddenly terrified.

"I, uh... I'd say so." John nods.

"Okay. I'll rattle off some names. You tell me if I name him, okay?"

"Alright."

"Laf?"

"Nope."

"Herc?"

"No."

"Burr?"

"No."

"Madison?"

"Nah."

"Jafferson?"

"Nooo!" Laurens bellows dramatically.

"Come on! Give me a hint." Alex cries, swallowing his pride. He's not exactly sure what he'll do if he finds out, but he can't imaging any way this situation ending well.

"Uh, well, he's close to me." Laurens muses. "He's handsmoe- a bit gangly, but handsome nonetheless- ridiculously intelligent, so smart it makes me hate myself sometimes, in a good way." He cuts his eyes at Alex. "Anything?" He asks like he wants him to know.

"Nothing." Alex wracks his mind. "Hit me with some more hints."

"Writes like he's running out of time." Laurens says, a bit quieter.

Alex lifts his eyes from the screen, hope swelling in his throat. Many people had used that phrase to describe him. _Him_. He shook his head. It couldn't have been him. "Look John, just tell me already. The suspense is killing me."

The use of his first name made Laurens' chest tighten. He releases the blanket from his shoulder and stands up, beginning to pace. "He's sitting right in front of me right now."

Alex's eyes lift from the screen again, and this time he's frozen. "Um." And he stays frozen for what feels like... Well, a long ass time.

After a few minutes of thick silence, Laurens plops onto his own bed. "It's you, Alex." He admits. His voice is quiet but there's a heat behind it.

Alex says nothing once more. After a few moments of this even more tense silence Laurens stands and grabs his coat. "I'm so sorry man." He shakes his head and slides the coat on.

"Where are you going?" Alex finds his voice just in time.

"I just assumed you wouldn't want me to spend the night here after... That." Laurens shakes his head.

"No, no no no no no." Alex practically throws his computer off of his lap and stands until he's face-to-face, eye-to-eye with Laurens. "Me?"

"You." Laurens looks at his feet.

Alex gently grabs Laurens' chin between his thumb and forefinger. forcing him to make eye contact. "You." He says firmly.

"Me?" Laurens asks, confused. Alex lets their mouths pressing together answer.

Laurens is shell shocked for a moment, and when the common unspoken moment of 'holy shit this is happening' washes over him and away he relishes in the feeling of Alex pressed against him, fitting against him in the most perfect way. Alex's hand still on his chin, his other on the back of his neck, fingertips threading into the hairs on his nape. Laurens moves his hands to Alex's side, pulling him closer (if that was even possible).

Alex wants to kiss Laurens forever and ever and ever and ever and ever, but his lungs are staring to burn from lack of oxygen (his nose wasn't exactly an open chanel currently) so he gently breaks away. Their lips disconnect with a light 'snap', a very satisfying sound.

"You." Alex confirms.

They look at each other for a few moments, taken aback by the intensity of what just happened. Alex runs his hand along Laurens' cheek and Laurens leans into it, a comforting gesture.

"Thank god for loudmouthed French drunks." Alex laughs brethlessly, falling back onto his bed, pulling John with him.


End file.
